


War changes everything

by Smoaceislife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: What happens when Harry see’s a new side to his snarky professor.





	War changes everything

Harry walked into the room and glared at his potions professor "let's get this over with Potter" Severus spoke annoyed Harry's glare hardened "yes let's" he replied and got into his duelling stance.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
Harry sat against a wall trying to get his breath back, Severus stayed in his place and undid the buttons on his robes, he dragged the heavy robes off his broad shoulders and let out a sigh of relief. Harry watched fascinated as Severus rolled the sleeves of his white shirt until they were at his elbow.

Harry slowly trailed his eyes up and down his professor's surprisingly toned body, he finally lifted his eyes and caught Severus' eye he blushed a bright pink and turned his head away quickly because he turned his so quickly he missed Severus' amused smirk.

"That's enough for tonight" Severus started walking towards the door, he waited for Harry to stand and follow.

Harry was dozing off against the wall, he jumped when he felt a handshake him gently "come on Potter you can't sleep in here" Harry finally opened his eyes and came face to face with Snape.

He nodded his head surprisingly not bothered by how close they were, he waited for Snape to move back then finally stood up, he stumbled slightly and Snape caught him "I suggest you rest for a few days before we continue" Severus stated.

Harry watched him confused, he followed him out of the room quietly "good night Potter" Severus spoke the words without even realising, Harry's eyes widened in shock "g-good night sir" Harry stuttered quietly, Severus turned away and started to walk to his quarters.

Harry stood on his own for few seconds trying to get rid off his blush before walking back to the Gryffindor tower, he stopped in front of the fat lady and was about to state the password when she interrupted him "what's kept you out so late again Potter?" She asked curiously "I'm sorry but I can't say. Fairy Lights" he stated hoping she would just drop it and let him in, the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room.

He went straight to bed hoping to get a good night sleep but instead, all his dreams were plagued by a gentle voice and small touches.

A few days later Harry sneaked down to Severus quarters and knocked on the door hoping no one would catch him, the door swung open and Harry walked in quickly, "tonight we'll be working on a strategy" Snape explained tiredly.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry asked concerned 'why am I concerned? I hate this man, he's horrible and he's never done anything form- we all know that isn't true, he teaches classes all day then stays up late to train me, even after his death eater meetings he still trains me' Harry unintentionally groaned out loud.

Severus ignored the question and walked towards the settee he sat and waved a hand telling Harry to do the same, Severus handed him a book and told him to read through it and see if any of it could be of use, while Severus marked papers, Harry sat next to his professor and started to read.

After an hour or so he glanced at Severus and found him with his head resting on one hand and he was asleep, 'cute' Harry thought to himself then when he realised what he had just thought he became annoyed with himself.

Harry let out a sigh and quietly closed the book he placed the book on the coffee table then leaned closer to his teacher, he reached out a hand ready to wake Severus up when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Harry quickly looked at Severus' face and found two black eyes staring back at him, "what do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly, Harry spoke quickly "uh you fell asleep so I thought I should leave, but the settee isn't the best place to sleep so I was going to wake you up."

Severus blinked a few times then nodded his slowly, the grip on Harry's wrist loosened slightly but he didn't let go, they watched each other closely "you should go" Severus whispered "I should" he said softly but instead of getting up he moved closer to the other man, before either could say anything Harry pressed his lips against Severus' soft ones.

When Severus didn't make a move Harry pulled back slightly trying to gauge his teacher's reaction, he didn't have much time because finally Severus moved forward and kissed him.

What started out as gentle pecks quickly turned into a passionate kiss that left Harry out of breath with a deep blush covering his cheeks Severus was equally out of breath, he pulled back and gazed at Harry with a small smile 'what are you doing this is your student' Severus screamed at himself.

He moved back slightly and finally let go of Harry's wrist m, Harry stared at him hurt "we'll finish this when your no longer my student" Severus assured, Harry, nodded his head kissed him one more time then walked out of the room, wishing that school and the war would finish already so he could finally be happy.


End file.
